The present invention relates to an air conducting apparatus for a motorcycle with a flat engine, and more particularly an apparatus for cooling an operator's foot by conducting fresh air thereto.
In a motorcycle with a flat engine, the engine cylinder head portion projects usually in front of a step for an operator. It brings about an uncomfortable condition in that the operator's foot receives heat from the running engine.
Several reasons contribute to the above-mentioned problem. The first reason is that the heat generating engine is located adjacent to the operator's foot. The second reason is that fresh air cannot be conducted to the operator's foot the operation or movement of the motorcycle because there generally is provided an engine guard pipe formed in a frame figure surrounding the engine cylinder head portion.
The object of the present invention is to present an air conducting apparatus for the motorcycle that during the movement of the motorcycle, fresh air can be forcefully conducted to and cool the operator's foot by making use of the engine guard construction.